


Day 2: Photography or Art

by woman_of_the_sea



Series: Elippoweek2019 [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Day 2, Elia models for Filippo, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, elippoweek, elippoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: Here is the story for day 2 of Elippoweek. I don't know shit about photography but okay.





	Day 2: Photography or Art

Filippo looked around impatiently. Martino had promised that even though he couldn’t model for his photographs he would find a decent replacement. Which was great if that person would be on time.  
‘Sorry, sorry!’ Filippo looked up and saw Elia Santini running towards him. ‘My bus was late.’  
‘But I’m here now. So what do you need me to do?’  
‘Martino send you to help me? And you’re okay with that?’ Filippo asked a little bit confused.  
‘Well I had nothing better to do.’ Elia grinned. ‘And I like your work so I volunteered. Do I need to carry your stuff, help you with lights or something?’ Filippo shook himself out of his haze.  
‘Actually, I need you to model.’ he grinned. Elia looked surprised for a moment and then he smiled.  
‘Cool, never done that before. Do I look alright?’ Elia said waving at his outfit.  
‘Yeah, don’t worry about it. I need some close-ups of your face, especially your eyes and maybe some of your hands.’ Elia raised his eyebrows.  
‘What kind of project is this?’ Filippo laughed.  
‘I’ll explain later. Let’s find a good place for the first pictures.’  
They walked around for a bit. Every once and while he stopped and looked around, testing the lighting. Elia just watched him. Intensely, if he might say. Filippo felt a little shiver run through his body.  
He couldn’t deny he was attracted to this boy and now he was going to spend the whole afternoon with him. Making close-up pictures of him. Damn, he was screwed. After a while he found the right place. He ordered Elia to stand against the tree. _What a fucking cliché _, Filippo thought to himself. He first took a couple of pictures from afar to test the light and the camera. When everything was settled he walked up a little closer to Elia and zoomed in. From that moment he came into a certain flow. He told Elia how to pose and where to look. In the meantime he discovered every inch of Elia’s face. Time went by and the sun was already going under. He knew that there was not a spot on Elia's face he didn’t see. He was the most beautiful man Filippo ever had the pleasure of photographing.__  
‘I think we’re done for today.’ he said scrolling through some of his pictures.  
‘Wow, time really flew by. We’ve been here for hours.’ Elia said a little bit amazed.  
‘Yeah, sorry about that.’  
‘Don’t worry about it. It was fun. You can call me anytime if you need a model.’  
‘You sure about that? Because for the next series I need some shirtless pictures.’ he smirked. He couldn’t help himself to flirt a little with the younger guy.  
‘Hmm, I don’t know about that. I don't take my clothes off for just anyone.’ Elia took a step closer, touching Filippo’s arm lightly.  
‘Take me out for dinner first and maybe you’ll get me out of my clothes if you’ll play your cards right.’ _Jesus_. Filippo let his eyes wander to Elia’s lips and also took a step closer. Elia licked his lips.  
‘I can do that,’ and he leaned forward little. ‘But just a little warning: I always play my cards right.’ he smirked.__


End file.
